Karon
Karon is a love interest for Holly Robinson. History ''Catwoman'' (Volume 3) Her first appearance, in ''Catwoman'' #6, where the spotlight shifts to Holly, her personal life, and a mission she takes on for Catwoman. There are some crooked cops running loose in Gotham, and Holly's going to try and get to the bottom of things. But she takes her investigation too far, and even Catwoman can't intervene in time. Karon is put in spotlight, as Holly is threatened for her girlfriend's sake. Catwoman and Slam Bradley turn the tables on the East End's crooked cops. Meanwhile, the aforementioned cops are closing in on Holly, even rousting her closest friends. We wouldn't want to be in their path. Holly is already been hurt, but she can't seem to risk to go after the crooked cops for her girlfriend's life. Karon is the only one there for Holly, besides Selina. Catwoman is up against crooked cops, a crooked system, and one good cop after her as well. While Detective Allen tries to take Catwoman down, Holly finds herself the object of a massive manhunt. And, at the end of the day, the player behind it all is revealed. Roman Sionis is out for Catwoman, and wants to take down her and all of her friends. This time, everybody close to Selina, even Karon, are in danger. From ''Catwoman'' #14, after the reunion of Bruce Wayne's new building was short lived, Maggie is kidnapped by Black Mask, and brought together with her husband, all in an effort to hurt Catwoman. Trying to help Black Mask, Sylvia Sinclair comes in and tells him how to get at Catwoman. Karon is in shock as she fears for both herself and Holly, and tries to calm down, hearing that Selina's sister been kidnapped. After this failure, he turned his attention once again to Catwoman. Threatening her friends and family, he coaxed her out for a confrontation. He was under the impression that she would enact her 'no kill code', however she did not as she shot him in the head and blew off his jaw, killing him. As well, Sylvia Sinclair was killed as well by Holly. Catwoman took these lives for her sister and her husband. As Holly comes home and tells Karon what she did, Karon makes sure that Holly is with her, and that she understands what she had to do. The aftermath of her final battle with the Black Mask, the lives of Catwoman and those closest to her lie in ruins. Selina has fallen victim to her own sense of defeat; Slam Bradley is beaten, battered and out of commission; Holly is on the verge of falling back into drugs. Karon stops Holly, and tells her that they will get through the death of Sylvia Sinclair, and that nothing will stop them. Catwoman is still keeping the people in Gotham's forgotten neighborhoods safe, but without anything in her personal life as Selina Kyle to keep her going, she becomes more dangerous to herself and the people around her. It'll take everything she has to see the light at the end of the tunnel, and her apathy could have dire consequences. Karon talks to Catwoman and realizes after all that has happen, she is not leaving, and that they are friends. Karon and Holly are even the den mothers to the kids in the Alleytown Gang. Selina reaches some devastating conclusions about herself, Holly makes a decision that could plunge her back into the dark world of drug addiction, and Slam makes the hardest choice of his life. Selina is now in charge of Holly, and respects whatever she has to offer, as Holly can't figure out how to deal with these problems. Slam decides to follow and help Catwoman whenever she needs it. Karon offers her help to both Selina and Holly. Near ''Catwoman'' #20, Selina and Holly hit the road to see the world, rediscover themselves, and track down a very important figure from Holly's past. Their first stop takes them to upstate New York, where they have a not-so-chance encounter with the JSA's Wildcat! But as he shows Holly the ropes, Karon is there and will go wherever and whenever Holly goes, becoming part of Selina's and Holly's family. At the end of the Wild Ride, Selina's plan to take back the East End from the Mob hits a snag when an innocent girl is kidnapped. Holly and Karon are then well prepared if they are going to be attacked. Luckily for them, the attack is not for them, but for Catwoman, who is set up to take the live bait. Selina crosses paths with the Dark Knight as she scours the East End for the mastermind behind the brutal kidnapping that put one of her friends in the hospital. Holly and Karon are glad that they are safe and that nothing bad happened. Selina's control over the East End of Gotham City is slipping, and her war has brought the death of one of her closest friends. To comfort her, Batman and Catwoman have a romantic night together as well as Karon and Holly. However, Catwoman faces new dangers within her territory, both from the police and the citizens she’s sworn to protect. Karon and Holly wonder what would happen to their home, if Catwoman cannot save it. Karon might lose her job as a deli worker, and forced to suffer from debt. Catwoman must choose to save or abandon the East End. While trying to determine why the East End has remained unaffected by Black Mask, Catwoman finds herself presented with a tempting offer from none other than Hush. Holly and Karon spend both quality time together, as they help Catwoman from afar. However, Catwoman makes a dangerous decision. Some of the nastiest villains have laid siege to the East End, and Catwoman is the only thing keeping them from running riot. But now that she’s dead center in their sights, even Batman won’t be able to talk her off a path that leads straight into the heart of danger. Karon and Holly prepare to make sure that Catwoman is aware of what is going to happen next, and they themselves are prepared. Zatanna arrives with a revelation that causes Catwoman to question who she really is and all she’s done in the East End! Karon and Holly are seen just waiting for they are going to do next, but wonder where Selina went. Selina's quest will bring her into conflict with the police, and at least two vehicles will be stolen in the process. Slam Bradley makes a fateful decision, while the Black Mask makes his big move against Catwoman, striking at the very heart of Selina’s world in a way too terrible for words. Karon and Holly are prepared to defend themselves, from anything that comes their way. The Black Mask obliterated everything Catwoman had built in the East End, destroyed her sister's mind, and nearly killed Holly. As Karon tends to Holly, Catwoman makes a decision, and she finally kills the Black Mask by shooting his head. In ''Catwoman'' #54, Selina then receives a telephone call from Karon, Holly's girlfriend, expressing concern over the fact Holly has yet to return. Selina reassures her that Holly is just fine, unaware that Holly is much less than fine as she is tied up and laying on the edge of a sky scraper, unmasked. When she finally returns home, she is emotionally wrecked confiding with Karon that she does not want to talk about it. She locks herself in the bathroom and begins to cry, hands stained with blood and bleeding. Beginning from ''Catwoman'' #60, Holly's in the slammer thanks to Catwoman's murder of the Black Mask! Selina's got to get her out, and fast. Problem is, there's a serial killer running amok in Gotham City and Selina helped put him there. Holly is placed with Karon, as Catwoman deals with the murderer herself. Holly stops her and says she will do it herself. It's time for Catwoman to start worrying about the bomb! A madman with a head full of film trivia has his finger on the button of an improvised nuke! Catwoman's the only one who can stop the Film Freak before he turns Gotham City into an apocalyptic sound stage. Karon wishes her luck, and prays for her safety. Film Freak II is finally stopped, as Holly barely beats him. Yet, the horrible price she paid for vengeance came as Selina regrets that Holly is put in jail for Selina's murder. She chose to bring a baby into the world, as she wanted to be a mother, and that her one-night stand with Samuel Bradley Jr. made it possible. Karon became a frequent babysitter for Selina's daughter, Helena Kyle, as Selina was out of town. To save Holly from a murder rap, Catwoman has traveled to Metropolis. It's got something to do with LexCorp. Meanwhile, Karon makes sure that Holly is safe from the police and the enemies that Catwoman have made. From ''Catwoman'' #67, the two Catwomen weren't be able to keep Gotham's East End safe when Selina Kyle's worst nightmares come true. Karon and Holly are now in deep trouble, as two giant superhumans come to their door. The violence and the chaos hit home for Catwoman, as reverberations will be felt all through Catwoman's life. Karon was badly injured by Hammer and ended up in the hospital. The identity that Selina Kyle built for herself to protect her baby daughter is being destroyed at the hands of Hammer & Sickle, and that's just the beginning. With supervillains and the Gotham police hunting for both Selina and her replacement, Holly, drastic measures are needed. Around this time, Holly was forced to leave Gotham after being accused of murder, so Karon and Holly separated. Although Karon fully recovered from her injuries, she was reluctant to continue associating with Selina after the incident with Hammer and has not appeared since Holly's departure. ''Nightwing'' (Volume 2) In ''Nightwing'' #97, Karon appears briefly as she sees that the Spoiler disappeared from safety from Holly's apartment. She immediately tells Holly to call Catwoman. In ''Nightwing'' #98, Karon is hiding with Holly, as Black Mask searches for Spoiler, who has escaped from her bonds. Catwoman learned that Holly and Karon had been given the slip by Spoiler. Category:Allies